Second Thoughts
by BoundxByxDeath
Summary: for future lemon. Kagome must choose to be with Hojo or Inu Yasha. which will it be? will it be both or neither?
1. Default Chapter

(D.G.~ ok I don't know what the pairs are now and there will be a lemon but later on. If you have any suggestions about the pairings the tell me. Hope to hear from you. I wrote this story because I know went through what Kagome did and I'm writing me experiences. The guy who did this to me was by best friend. But you don't want to hear about this so on with the story.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome and Hojo stood at the bottom of her family shrine. It had gotten chilly on their way home from their date so he gave Kagome his letterman's jacket. He was on the track team at school. Hojo looked down into Kagomes eyes and smiled. "You look better in the jacket then I do even if it is a couple sizes too big." "Really? Thanks. I had fun going to the movie with you. We should do this again some time," she said hoping that he would give her a good night kiss that would end their second real date. She had been paying attention to Hojo ever since she witnessed Inu Yasha tell Kikyo he loved her and would follow her to HELL. And when ever Inu Yasha would ask her what that other smell was she'd say the OSUWARI to get him off her case. Besides it was her business not his.  
  
She looked so incredibly beautiful standing there in the moonlight. Hojo couldn't bring himself to saying good night. " So.I thought that maybe if you weren't doing anything Friday night that you might want to accompany me to Rumi's party?" he said mentally crossing his fingers. " But that's tomorrow night." Kagome said // Inu Yasha might come for me by then-oh what the hell, screw him I want to have a little fun now and then any way I deserve it.// "Oh ok. I understand." Hojo lowered his head in sadness. " I didn't say no. Hojo-kun I'd love to go with you and I wouldn't dream of going with any one else." Hojo lifted his head as she said this with a big smile on his face. " Great. I can't wait. Well I'll she you tomorrow." He said leaning down to kiss her. They kissed passionately neither one of them wanting it to end. After it broke Kagome started to pull the jacket off to give it back to him. " Keep it. I want you to where it from now on." When Kagome heard this she had to hold back her squeal. // Wait until my friends here this. They're going to flip.//  
  
Hojo kissed her again even more passionately then before then walked away, leaving Kagome in her dream world to walk up the stairs. As she blankly walked up the stairs she started to feel a shard from the Shikon No Tama. She then started to run up the remainder of the stairs. But then she stopped guessing that what she sensed had come from the jewel fragments she had brought home with her. // I'm acting so stupid and paranoid it was just a kiss and besides I cant wait for our next date.// Kagome picked up the collar of the jacket and smelled it. // Umm. it smells like him. I'm never going to wash it because I want it to bug the hell out of Inu Yasha-why in the hell am I thinking about that dumb hanyou? I have to focus even more on Hojo now to get that mutt out of my mind. Tomorrow I should go shopping for a new dress with my friends for the party. They'll Know exactly what I should buy that will drive him crazy.// an evil grin spread across her face.  
  
She reached for the doorknob on her door when someone stepped out of the shadows. Making her jump a little even though she had already guessed whom it was. "Where in the hell were you, wench?" golden orbs shown in the light of her porch light. " Don't do that. You scared me half to death. Be more careful other wise if I weren't in such a good mood you'd be eating dirt again." She sighed then turned to face him. Leaning her left shoulder against the door. After a minute of silence when Kagome made no attempt of answering he asked her again. " Where were you? I've been waiting for about two hours. Your okaa-san said that you had a date with some boy from your school. And what is a date? Your okaa-san said that you would explain it to me. So what is it?" he crossed his arms and stood still determined not to give up or leave until she gave him an explanation. " I went to see a movie with my friend and we had a nice time. And a date is when you go out with someone you love or care about. It's much more complex though." She said tugging the jacket around her for a strong gust of wind made her shiver. " Whose is that!? I've never seen it before. And wait." he started to sniff, his eyes grew large then narrow. " It smells like a human boy's sent." " Yes you are correct Inu Yasha this belongs to Hojo. And that's who I was with for your information even though it's none of your business." She said putting her hand to the doorknob. " Good night Inu Yasha I shall see you in two days. Not ONE, not NOW, TWO!" she said stepping one foot in the door. // Don't say that that's not why you're here because you always come for me when I do not return in 3 days.//  
"But you're the shard detector not me. I need your help." He said looking sympathetically at her. // That was the first time I have ever heard him say anything like that and it would probably be the last.// " I'm Sorry Inu Yasha but I cant go. I have things to deal with here in my time and if I don't commit to them then I will loose my perspective on life. Here in my time and in yours then I will not be able to concentrate on things like locating the Shikon No Tama. So good night Inu Yasha and I will see you in TWO days." She then closed the door. But not before Inu Yasha could see a tear slip. He then knew that he should leave her alone.  
As Kagome slowly walked to her window she could see Inu Yasha walking towards the well to return to the Sengoku Jidai. // Good he's gone.// she thought to herself then walked over to her bed and flopped down on it. She grabbed her pillow and began to sob into it. Her tears seemed to be pouring out as if she hadn't cried in a long time and now was the time that she needed a good cry. // How could he do this to me? Does he even understand that I'm loosing a fight against myself? He doesn't even care about what I think. I' tired of being his shard detector. I'm tired of every thing. I'm tired of all of his bullshit; I can't even remember the reason why I'm helping him. He acts as if I'm her- Kikyo; Cold with death and made of dirt and clay. I may seem like I'm all right and I may say I am but I'm not. You used to be my hero for your strength but now I need even more strength to get up out of bed and face this world and yours. Every time I cross through the well it seems as if a little of myself is being ripped away from me. I'm loosing me. I'm falling apart little by little. In whatever comfort I had with you is gone. Gone because I believed that you would be there for me.// she cried for as long as she could letting everything out hoping it would help but it didn't. She fell asleep listening to her own thoughts and sobs.  
(D.G.~ so what do you think? It will get better later on in the next chapters but I wont post it till I have more the 7 reviews.) 


	2. Chapter 2

(D.G.~ I'm glad you liked the last chapter so I updated the story as soon as I could. Finals and things are getting in they way.)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning when she woke up her head was pounding. That was how she usually woke up like in the morning. // Oh great, another normal day of school, books and exams. Just what I need to get away from the other place I call home. Besides I have a date tonight to focus on.// Kagome thought to herself as she got up and stood in front of her full-length mirror. She was beautiful and every guy would have been glad to be with her. She had long mid-night black hair that stopped just short of her waist and big beautiful dark blue eyes that shone like jewels in the suns reflection. Now her eyes grew dull and she didn't take as much care in her hair as she used to.  
  
She then walked to the bathroom that was adjacent to her room. She through Hojo's jacket off like it was a germ then started to remove her clothes. She turned the faucet on in the shower. She quickly got in. she just stood there looking up at the showerhead. // I know that time goes on but it feels like it's frozen in time. Nothing seems like it used to be but I like it even though its different.// she shampooed her hair then scrubbed herself thinking about something else. She got out and quickly got dressed for school grabbing Hojo's jacket as she ran out of the room.  
  
" Hi Rumi, whacha up to?" Kagome saw her friends as she walked into the classroom at school that morning. They turned to Kagome and squealed as they saw her in Hojo's letterman's jacket. They migrated from where they were to stand in front of Kagome's desk. " So how'd it go?" One of Kagome's friends to the left of Rumi asked jumping up and down. " Duh, she has his letterman's jacket." Rumi said sarcastically then finished, "details, details and even more details." She gave her friend a big smile. Totally ignoring her demands Kagome said, " Do you guys wanna go with me to the mall after school. to buy a dress for Rumi's party tonight?" She had said the last part after she had gotten a couple of confused and dumbfounded looks. The girls let out an even more exciting squeal, as they already knew what it had meant- Hojo had asked her to the party. The bell rang and the girls scurried to their seats, still giggling about the news they had just received.  
  
A couple of hours later she stood in front of her school that seemed to be a strange and unfamiliar place. // It's just my imagination. Kagome pull it together you need to be strong for your own sake and to show Inu Yasha that you don't need him.// she made her hands into fists. " I'll show him." She said aloud without knowing. " You'll show whom Kagome?" someone said behind her making her jump. She turned around facing Rumi and Eri; the third friend seemed to be missing. Which meant she couldn't make it. " Oh nothing. Just thinking aloud." She said giving them a reassuring smile to calm their nerves and hers, which worked.  
  
" So have you decided what kinda dress you're looking for?" Eri asked her as they entered into the malls front entrance. " No, but that's why I asked you guys to help me. I want something revealing but not too revealing." " You mean something that mentions something." Kagome blushed then motioned for them to enter the first store they came in cross of. They went to three different stores and tried on multiple dresses. Some were too long and others were too big and others were a little bit too revealing. Some looked too old fashion and some just looked horrible. They final stop for today was the store at the end of the mall that they usually saved for last because it was the most expensive and they always found what they wanted there. As Kagome and her friends looked through the racks and racks of clothes. It was Kagome's turn to get something since her friends had already found what they were looking for in the other previous stores.  
  
Then there it was. Hanging on the opposite rack right in front of her. She walked over to it and picked it up. She mentally crossed her fingers then looked at the size and price. It was like today she was on some kind of streak today. It was exactly her size and on sale for 20% off. She squealed happily then hurried over to the dressing rooms. Rumi and Eri saw her walking over to the dressing rooms and hurried over. " So how does it fit?" Eri asked. " See for yourself." Kagome said coming out from the closet like fitting room. It was periwinkle blue with one strap over her right shoulder and it clung to her at all the right places showing off all of her curves. And I was as short as her uniform skirt. "WOW!" the two girls said at once looking her over. A real eye candy to any guy. "It's unanimous I'll take it." Kagome said then returned to her fitting room to change back into her school uniform. Kagome bought the dress then they left the mall. Since Kagome only had three hours until the party she said her good-byes and headed home to get ready.  
  
~Mean while on the other side of the well we join Inu Yasha and company. ~  
  
" Are you sure you didn't do anything to upset her, Inu Yasha?" Miroku said relaxing against the side of Kaede's hut. He and Inu Yasha sat in silence for a while before either one of them started to talk. " No. at least I don't think so. I mean I've been acting like I usually do towards her but then I don't know what's going on in her head. She doesn't talk to me, just Sango." He let his head hang low as Sango, Shippo and Kirara entered the hut. " It has to be something otherwise she wouldn't have cried in front of you." Miroku said putting his left hand under his chin as if he were in deep concentration. " Has she sad anything to you Sango?" he looked up to her as she Shippo jumped off of her shoulder. " No she's been fine. Except." she ended her sentence knowing that what Kagome had told her was not to be shared with the guys and she made a promise and she was not about to break it just because they were worried. " What do you mean except? Except, what?" Inu Yasha had heard what she said and was up on her feet. " Nothing forget I said anything. But she's fine, I know that much for sure. She's just having a rough time, you know keeping up in both here and there." Sango exited the hut in a hurry with Kirara at her tail.  
  
" I don't get women. They are just too hard to get. Anyway back to the main problem. I don't know what to do. One minute she's fine and ready to bite my head off if I do something wrong and now she wont even lift an eyebrow. What if she's sick and then she can't help us search for the jewel." He said then walked over to his corner again. " I don't get you Inu Yasha. First you're worried about Kagome then your worried about her not being able to search for the jewel for you. Aahh. now I see. Your in love with the girl." Miroku taunted Inu Yasha but he didn't make any attempt to move. " Are you sure you want to lose your life so early monk?" he growled getting up. " Now, now, Inu Yasha. It's obvious that she has feeling for you too. But then she saw you confess your love to Kikyo. How would you feel if she had done that to you? Miserable, unable to go on knowing that you were dumped for a old bag of bo." "Finish that sentence and you take your last breath." Inu Yasha picked up Miroku by his collar and threatened to claw his throat out. "I'm sorry for that but I'm just imagining what she might say about her not and never being good enough in your eyes. Look what you need to do is go to her and tell her what you feel or you can confront her about what's going on and reassure her that you'll always be there when she needs someone to talk too."  
  
(D.G.~ so how did you like that chapter? I promise there will be a lemon in the next chapter or you can hunt me down and kill me.) 


	3. Chapter 3

(D.G.~ thanks for the reviews but I'm sorry to say that I wont be able to post any more stories or chapters for a while or I'll have my friend do it cuz my grades slipped and my mom threatened not to pay the internet bill so it might be bye-bye for a while. So here you go. Enjoy ~_^)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Kagome opened the door she found her house to be deserted. She walked in and put her stuff on the floor near the phone where she found the red light flashing. She heard a voice come out of the speaker when she pushed the button. It was her mother. " Kagome, I hope you get this. I know that your friends party was tonight so I hope you get this so don't worry. There was a big accident and the roads are closed. ' Okaa-san I want an ice cream.' hold on Souta. Any way don't worry and hopefully I should be home before you get home." The message ended and Kagome just stood there not moving, as if frozen in time. She then sighed then grabbed her bag with the dress in it and ran up stairs.  
  
Upstairs it was dark with shadows from the setting sun. She opened the door then froze. The window was open. // Calm down Kagome, Inu Yasha must have left it open if he was here. Probably looking for you to ask you to come back with him to find more shards. // She sighed then walked over to the window and closed it with a swoosh. She walked over to her stereo and turned it on. A soft melody came out of the speakers, which made her room feel safer. She through the bag on the floor next to her bed then plopped down. She yawned then got up not letting sleep take over her body. She walked over to her bathroom and filled the tub. She looked up at the clock; she was in no need of a hurry.  
  
Her soft delicate bare skin touched the warm relaxing water and all of her worried and troubles seemed to disappear. She laid there for a while looking up at the ceiling. When she closed her eyes she seemed to drift off to sleep.  
  
~~*~~ " You shall now parish under my hands." Sesshoumaru snarled at his Hanyou of a brother and lunged at him with his poison claws. " INU YASHA!" Kagome screamed but nothing came out. " Inuy Yasha, watch out!" a girl screamed making Kagome turn around. She was now face to face with Kikyo. She was in her stance ready with her bow and arrow. She shot an arrow at Sesshoumaru but he ducked knowing what the bitch was up to. "Wench, stay out of this for your turn is next. I do not see why you are in a hurry." He hissed then when he was sidetracked by Kikyo, Inu Yasha tried to get him with a punch but Sesshoumaru once again ducked but not before he struck his poison claws to his brothers neck. Killing him instantly. " NO!" Kagome stood in horror then ran to his side. She kneeled down to him and put her hand to his face but it went through. " I love you. Kikyo" he breathed his last breath then died. " NO!" ~~*~~  
  
"NO!" Kagome screamed then woke up in her own bathroom, in her own house and in her own era. //It was only a dream? It was nothing else? Then why can't I stop shivering? It felt real, it looked real.ok take a deep breathe Inu Yasha is fine and you will see for yourself tomorrow when you see him.// by now she was out of the tub and drying herself off. She wiped the mirror with her towel so she could see herself. She wasn't too happy with the results so she opened one of her cabinet doors and pulled out her makeup bag. She put rouge on her pale checks, mascara on her long eyelashes and a soft blue eye shadow. She wasn't big on lipstick so she put on some cherry lip balm. // There, that's more like it. But I can't do anything with my hair. I'll just leave it down.// she brushed it for the millionth time since she blow-dried it then went to go put on her new dress. She looked up at the clock. //Hojo's gonna be here any second. Great going Kagome, your going to make a guy who really is interested in you wait.// she mentally slapped herself. Then unwrapped the towel from around her and pulled the dress on. It looked better then it did at the store. She stood in front of her closet and looked down at her hundreds of pairs of shoes. // Should I go with the knee-high boots or the sandals?// then she heard the doorbell. //ok the boots.// she grabbed then and pulled them on then zippered them. She stopped on her way out of her room at the mirror. // This dress really is a knock out.// she smiled then grabbed Hojo's jacket. She ran down the stairs as she heard the bell ring for the third time.  
  
When Kagome opened the door Hojo was almost blinded by her. His bottom jaw almost hit the floor. " What? Don't I look nice? Is something wrong?" Kagome stood there thinking that she shouldn't have gotten the dress in the first place and was regretting it every second he stared at her. " No. You look beautiful and you're going to be the best looking girl there at the party." he said smiling. Then offered her his arm. " Should we go?" he smiled again. "Yeah, I'm ready." Kagome took his arm and she held on to his jacket as he escorted her to his car waiting for them. " I must be the luckiest guy in the world." He said into her ear making her blush. " Your so sweet. Thank you for all of the compliments but you can stop now." She said as he helped her into the car.  
  
Kagome sat there in the passenger seat as Hojo started the car. The quiet hum of the car broke the sudden silence. " Have you seen my wallet?" he said trying to make small talk then started to look around. " Oh, here" she picked it up from the floor on her side and handed it to him. " Arigatou." He said then put it in his pocket. Then he pulled away from the curb. " You look beautiful in that new dress. I haven't seen you wear it before. Is it new?" he asked her when they turned the corner and went down the street. " Yeah it's new. I bought it especially for tonight. And I'm glad you asked me to come, I was hoping you would." She said then shifted in her seat to look towards him. He smiled then concentrated on the road.  
  
Rumi's house was located in the shoulder of the foothills. Her place was huge and she was loaded with a lot of money and every year she would through a little get together to say good-bye to finals and hello summer vacation. Hojo turned up the long drive way. The house it self was surrounded by trees and it was hidden away from the trees. As you made your way up the driveway you could see how big the house actually was. The party was held downstairs in the back where the bottom floor opened onto the patio and a bunch of little decks. When they got out of the car they were greeted by the music. They walked into the double doors that stood open and a soft glow came out. As they walked in they could see a fireplace that took up an entire wall. All of the furniture had been pushed up against the walls and the middle of the room stood open for dancing. There were additional chairs and loveseats tucked into the shadowy corners and a whole wall for catered refreshments. And they music was so loud that you couldn't even hear yourself think which was perfect for the event. " Yo beers here!" boy yelled as he and a friend brought in 2 kegs. A bunch of kids cheered and hollered. By now the party had gotten started and people were loosening up and dancing and having a great time. // I'm glad I came. I need a drink.// " so a dance or a drink?" she yelled to Hojo who heard her and went to get them a beer. " Thanks it's exactly what I needed." She said taking the red plastic cup.  
  
After she downed that one she grabbed Hojo's arm and took him out to the dance floor. As she dance with him a lot of the guys of various ages were staring at her even the ones with their girlfriends when they thought they weren't looking. A rock song started to blast through the speakers. After two more songs she was tired and thirsty so she headed over to the huddle where the beer was. " So who's going to get me a beer?" she asked as she approached a couple of the guys. " Me!" all of the guys said at once when they looked at her. Three hands holding cups came towards her. " Thanks." She said trying to choose from the cups then said, " I can't decide so why don't you hold on to the other two for me and I'll take this one." She smiled then walked off while the guys glared at her in awe like they were in the presence of a goddess.  
  
"Lets step this one out, Kagome." Hojo said then led her to a private and sill vacant plush love seat. " Sit down." He said when she didn't sit next to him after a second. She nodded her head then sat down. " You having fun?" he smiled at her. "Yeah sure. Why wouldn't I be having fun? I'm here with a great guy and I'm having some well deserved fun doing what I want to do and nobody's telling me what I can and cant do." she answered him then took a sip of her beer. // Why cant people believe me when I tell them that? I'm not a child and I can take care of myself. I should make that apparent to them all, then they'll see.// she smirked then put her beer on the floor next to her foot. She turned to look him square in the face and tell him so but then she started to think. // Maybe it's the beer talking but I should show him how I feel, then that way he'll get the message.// she then looked down at her hands and smiled then looked back out looking flushed. When he looked back at her she leaned forward and kissed him letting her tongue slip between his lips and started to massage his tongue with hers. He picked up on the note of passion she was sharing with him and kissed her back. His right hand cupped the back of her head bringing her towards him even more and his left arm slipped around her slender waist. They were practically on top of each other. Hojo, wanting to explore more was stopped by Kagome when she pulled away. " Come on lets go somewhere else." She said trying to get up but he didn't budge. Then finally he said, " where to?" "We can go upstairs to one of the vacant rooms." She said then he got up and helped her to her feet. " You lead the way." Kagome suggested as she grabbed his hand.  
  
He led her through the group of people on the stairs and walked all the way up. He stood there for a second. //damn there are a lot of rooms.// Hojo and Kagome both said to themselves. This time Kagome led the way; she motioned for him to follow her by squeezing his hand. They walked down the long corridor and entered the last room on the right. Since Kagome knew where she was going Hojo just followed her knowing that she had been here on several occasions. She led Hojo over to the bed then wrapped her arms around him and they started to kiss each other. She started to walk over to the bed and when they got there she threw him on it. He hoisted himself up on his elbows. "Ka." he started to say then got cut off. "Ssshhh" then climbed on top of him. She sat on top of him then pulled off her dress and threw it to the side. She then leaned down and started to kiss Hojo even more passionately. As her tongue occupied his mouth she slipped her hands down to his pants and undid the belt then worked on the button and zipper of the pants. As she unzipped his pants something inside of her went ablaze. The bottom of her pit began to burn with fire but pleasure.  
  
Once she had the pants half off she started on his shirt. That's when Hojo started to help her off with her bra. He sat up on the bed with her still on top of him and she wrapped her long slender legs around him making him aroused with pleasure. As he unhooked her bra she pulled off his black t- shirt. They both threw each other's items to the side and that's when Hojo took over on his part. He started to kiss her then moved down to her neckline but he didn't stop there. He remained on the prowl and went down to her breasts. He softly kissed her left breast and messaged her right one making her moan in ecstasy. Then he moved down to her belly button then removed her white underwear with a little smile face on the front making her shiver at his touch. He lay on top of her and began to kiss her again. She once again wrapped her arms around him. As he waited for her to allow him to go on he began to nibble on her shoulder. // Screw Inu Yasha he can go fuck his bag of bones for all I care. I don't have to save myself for him anymore. He's a thing in the past. I'm not scared and I don't care anymore.// she mentally told herself then motioned Hojo to continue.  
  
He looked into her eyes then thrust himself onto her with making her moan with pleasure and with pain. She then attempted to roll him over and was now on top once again. She started to move her body in a circular motion and arched her back backwards making. Pulls her hands to his chest and started to kiss his neckline making him get even more aroused. He then got forceful and rolled her over to where she was once on the bottom and kept thrusting into her harder and harder with every movement. She started to moan and her mind melted into ecstasy making her eyes roll back into her head. Then it hit her, it was her first orgasm of her life and she didn't even think that he would be able to make her reach her peak then as he started to pull out and admire his work. he laid beside her smiling. She smiled back and grabbed his head and brought it to hers kissing him letting him know that she was happy. They laid there for a while in each other's embrace and then they got up and got dressed.  
  
After Kagome quickly got dressed she waited for Hojo on the edge of the bed that they had previously occupied. He pulled on his pants and started to buckle his belt. // I don't care what Inu Yasha thinks any more. It might just be the beer talking but I love Hojo and Inu Yasha can have Kikyo. I'm over him. Hojo wants to be there for me and he cares about what I think and my feelings.// Hojo stood by the door as he waited for her. "Ready?" he put his left hand on the doorknob and held out his right hand for her to take it and she did. She was tired of waiting for someone who wasn't interested so she went for someone who was interested in her. Hojo still smiling put his arm around her shoulder and walked her down the hallway. Before they reached the stairs she wrapped her arms around his waist. When they reached the bottom of the staircase they walked over to the keg to get a drink. " So where's that drink you guys promised me?" Kagome said as she approached the same guys who where there earlier.  
  
They drank a little then danced a lot. At around midnight when the cops didn't show up the party went on but Kagome was tired and her feet were killing her and she was a little dizzy from the beer. Hojo led her out of the large double doors that still remained open and when a cool gust of wind hit her face a shiver went through her. "That feels nice." She whispered then sucked in a big breath of air. He opened her side of the door on his 1980 Portia and helped her in. then he ran over to the drivers' side of the car and got in. he sat there for a second before he started to ignition. " Are you sure you're ok?" he looked at her with worry in his eyes. " I'm fine I just have a teeny tiny headache that feels like I slammed my head against the concrete floor." she looked at him sarcastically then added. " I'm kidding. I'm fine. I just need a good nights sleep." She smiled at him but when he still looked into her eyes to see if she was lying she shifted in her seat and rested her head on the seat rest and put her hands on his shoulder. He smiled again remembering about there earlier activity and then started the engine.  
  
~On the other side of the well we find Inu Yasha and co.~  
"Inu Yasha, where are you going?!" Sango yelled as she saw Inu Yasha exit the hut and walk slowly towards the well. " I'm going to get Kagome and demand her to tell me what's going on in her head." He answered sounding angry. With that Sango ran to Kaede's hut to find Miroku and beat it out of him if she had to. "What did you tell him to do?!" Sango yelled at Miroku who had taken up meditation, he jumped up so badly you might of thought he got bit on his ass by a snake. " Lady Sango don't scare me like that. I almost had a heart attack." He smiled at her sweetly. " Cut the crap and give me the facts now or else." She put her hands on her hips and looked at him with daggers and cold with no emotion except death to unexpected victims. " I just told him that."  
  
Inu Yasha stood in front of the well deciding if he should go or listen to what she said and come back in two days. " Dam that girl. She likes to play tricks on me when all I want to do is be there for her but she doesn't care about me like that." He said aloud then jumped in. a soft light engulfed his body and then he was on the other side of the well. His ear twitched when he heard Kagome's voice but when he sniffed the air he could tell that she wasn't alone. He jumped out of the well and swiftly ran over to the bushed and hid to spy on her and that guy.  
  
As they pulled in front of her family shrine she looked up the long stairs having forgot how many there were to climb. She climbed out of the car but then turned around forgetting the jacket he gave her and wrapped it around her, not knowing that his wallet was in there and forgetting about it she slammed the door then ran to his hand he stretched out and she entwined her hand with his and rested her head on his shoulder and put her right hand on his arm. He walked her up the stairs slowly. " I had a great time tonight Kagome and I hope that you did to." They were half way up the stairs when they stopped. " I did too and I hope that we can do it again sometime." She turned towards him and smiled at him. //don't think I cant since you Inu Yasha. I'm not that stupid.// she mentally smirked to herself then pulled down Hojo's head to give him a good-night kiss. But when he didn't let her go after a second but instead deepen the kiss and wrap his arm around her and one touching her butt when it slipped but made no attempt to move it. His other hand had found a comfortable place in the middle of her back.  
  
" Get off of her you bastard!" Inu Yasha had seen what he had done and was now growling at the guy with his hands in fists and ready to pull his sword from its sheath. " Whoa back off guy or I'll call the cops for harassing my girl and me." He smiled at the sound of him saying that she was his girl. Kagome smiled and her heart began to feel dizzy but happy when he said that and it was because he stood up for her. She stepped in front of Hojo and looked at Inu Yasha with anger burning in her eyes. " Go home, Inu Yasha. I told you to go. I don't want you to come and get me. I don't and won't leave with you now. Get thaaaaaaaaaat" Inu Yasha hoisted her onto his shoulder and ran back up the stairs and headed to the well. " Inu Yasha put me down right this second or I'll say the word!" she yelled as he jumped through the well but not before she heard Hojo call her name. "KAGOME!"  
  
(D.G.~ I know, I know! How could I? How could I make a lemon with Hojo and Kagome well it's because I'm writing from what happened to me and a boy. This is the first time I told anyone. I really couldn't handle it until now. So go ahead and be mad. Just please be nice.) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
(D.G.~ hey sorry it took so long but I haven't been myself lately. I got really sick and the doctor put me on very powerful medicine and it made me go crazy and feel even worse, but I feel better know and now I feel like writing. So here goes chapter 4. Hope you like it. This aint gonna be the last but it will be where I stop for a while. Sorry for those of you who want to finish it.)  
  
Hojo stood there in shock of what he just witnessed. He gathered up his strength and ran up the stairs in pursuit. As he reached the top he found it vacant of any human contact. "Kagome! Where are you?!" Hojo cupped his hands and yelled as load as he could. There was a light at the house on so he ran over to the door. He banged on it twice and waited for a response. A little boy opened the door and looked up at Hojo. "Where's Kagome?" he looked past Hojo and then back up to him. " A.man in red.silver hair. strange clothing. took her." he was out of breath but quickly regained it and took his pasture. " Call the cops Kagome was just kidnapped by a man in really strange red clothing. Where's your mother? I have to tell her." He looked down at Souta still breathing hard. "We don't have to call the cops, it's okay. The man in strange red clothing was just Inu Yasha. He wouldn't hurt her; he and her are in love even though they would never admit it. I read it in her diary. But it's okay, he didn't kidnap her, she's really safe with him, he'd protect her with his own life if he had to. So good night and don't worry she'll be fine. He's my friend." Souta slammed the door in his face and all Hojo did was stare at the door. " She knows him? Is it true.does she love him? That would explain all of the times when she's spacing out. Hum." He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away with a half broken heart remembering their activity that happened at the party.  
  
~~On the other side of the well~~ " INU YASHA!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, but then changed her mind. //Does he care about me? Is it true?// she settled down and fell limp over his shoulder. After running for a while Inu Yasha stopped running and sat her down on a rock. " Are you mad at me, Kagome?" he looked down at her with a weird look on his face. " No, not really." She looked up at him, her vision getting blurry and smiled at him. "Lets go to Kaede's hut." Kagome stood up but she toppled over. "Are you ok?" Inu Yasha seemed worried but she didn't want him to know she was drunk so she said that she just got up too fast. She then climbed on his back. She then again collapsed against him. She was breathing slowly and deeply onto the back of Inu Yasha's neck.  
  
//He must care about me. I just know it. I've really screwed up this time, why couldn't I see this one coming? I swear I'm going to kill myself if I cant fix this mess.// she wrapped her left arm around Inu Yasha's neck and then with her right hand she stroked his hair out of his face. " Why didn't you tell me you cared about me so much? It would have saved us so much pain." Kagome whispered softly into his ear sending chills down his spin. " Kagome I." he came to a full stop then took her off of his back so they would be facing each other. She looked up at him with her arms still around his neck.  
  
~`*`~ As this played along in her head from the alcohol she was suddenly ripped back to reality ~`*`~  
  
"INU YASHA! Put me down this instant or you'll get it. I'll make it possible for you not to be able to move for a week and that I promise to keep." He still ran leaping into the air and onto a tree then onto whatever he could land on, not thinking that what she said would actually happen to him. " INU YASHA I PROMISE YOU SHALL PAY!!! I SWEAR THIS!" you could her screaming and carrying on all the way to the village. Sango and Miroku ran out of the hut and over to the ruckus. " THAT'S IT I WARNED YOU TWICE NOW I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME. SIT!" A big thud hit the floor. As Sango and Miroku found them Kagome was sitting on Inu Yasha's back with his face in the ground eating dirt. Sango walked over to her friend and helped her up. " Are you okay Kagome?" Sango looked at Kagome then down at Inu Yasha lying in the ground. " Yeah fine." She walked over to a rock and sat down. // If you ever do that again I swear you shall pay big time.// Kagome looked down at her dress and started to pat out the lines and dirt. " What did he do this time?" Miroku said kneeling down, Sango slapped him in the back of the head. She walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her. " What happened?" Kagome almost started to cry. " He.he ruined everything." She looked down at her hands on her lap then brought them up to her face to hide her tears.  
  
Slowly Inu Yasha pulled himself out of his ditch and looked over to his right where he saw Sango and Kagome sitting on a big rock. "You wench! Why in the hell did you do.?" " Don't you dare give me that crap! I was having the time of my life and you ruined it. I was finally able to be myself tonight and act my own age and have fun and do things that I want to do but no you just had to show up and ruin what little relationship I had made with Hojo tonight just because you're a selfish bastard!!" by now Kagome was in tears, her fists down by her side her hands almost red with fury. "Oh forget it you have no idea about what I'm talking about." She ran off to the village trying to put space between them. After a minute of running she stopped to catch her breath. As a tear fell down her check she looked back at the ones she called friends. // How could you Inu Yasha? Why did you wait so long to show me how you felt? I finally find a way to get over the fact that you love Kikyo and not me then you go and do this, how could you go and play with my heart? I never would have. Stupid girl, open your eyes and don't speak.// " Kagome wait up!" Sango yelled as she came running towards me. " What do you want?" Kagome wrapped Hojo's jacket around herself for comfort thinking that Hojo was holding her and loving her, being there never letting go, being there for her, caring for her and only her. Taking her away from those who brought sorrow and pain into her life, the way Inu Yasha used to.  
  
" Please don't be mad at me I didn't do anything." Sango looked at Kagome worried about her. " Oh Sango." Kagome couldn't take it anymore; she fell into Sango's arms and cried for a while. " Come on lets go to Kaede's hut. I told Miroku to keep Inu Yasha busy for a while until you feel better and don't feel like biting his head off." Sango still had her arms around Kagome as they reached the hut. Kaede and Shippo were talking and when he saw Kagome he leapt into her arms. "Kagome!" a big smile spread across his face. "Hello little one." Kagome did her best to smile but it still didn't work because he saw through her mask. "What's wrong Kagome?" " You can see right through me cant you?" Shippo nodded his head. " I have to step out for a while, I should be back later. I'm needed in the next village." Kaede stepped out of the hut with her bow and arrows. " Will you tell me now what happened?" " Okay. I was just getting home from a date with Hojo and Inu Yasha showed up. I knew he was hiding in the bushes but still I made no attempt of letting him know. Then Hojo and I were kissing and he gets angry and jumps out of the bushes and throws me over his shoulder and runs off with me. He ruined my date with Hojo." Kagome sat there staring at her hands. "That doesn't sound that bad." Sango looked at the fire then across at Kagome. " That's just part of it. The other part is that I did something with Hojo and if Inu Yasha would find out then he would despise me with every fiber of his being. I loved Inu Yasha for so long but he loves Kikyo so I decided to forget about him and since Hojo was interested in me I went out with Hojo whenever he asked me. I started to have feelings for him and that's why I took it to the next step which is." " Kagome, what the hell was that about back there?" Inu Yasha came rushing into the hut Miroku came in a seconds later. "Sorry, I tried to stop him but he's fast." " Look I'm sorry but you gave me no choice. You made me so angry, I couldn't help it." Kagome looked down at her hands in her lap.  
  
Inu Yasha still angry and annoyed notices a familiar but unfamiliar sent," Wha.what's that smell? Where's it coming from?" Inu Yasha started to sniff the air he walked around the hut then noticed where it was coming from. He looked at Kagome noticing that she was wearing someone else's jacket and if it was one of her friends then he would have known but he didn't recognize the smell but then as he recalled the night he remembered whose sent it was. He narrowed his eyes on her then saw the dress she was wearing. He growled at her. " Kagome I just love that dress of yours is it new? I've never seen you wear it before." Sango tried to change the subject. " Umm.yeah I bought it especially for tonight, for my friend Rumi's party. Here why don't I take off Hojo's jacket so you can see it better." She stood up and slipped the jacket off. Then turned around showing off the dress. " It's beautiful Kagome." Sango held the jacket while Kagome spun around once more. " You look beautiful Kagome." Miroku looked at Kagome with googoo eyes. " Thank you Miroku. What.do you think Inu Yasha?" Kagome looked at Inu Yasha with the usual friendly glare she always gave him. "Feh!!!" he rolled his eyes in annoyance then exited the hut. Kagome frowned. " I thought that if I changed the subject he would forget or not notice that I smell like someone else. I guess I was wrong." Kagome lowered her head and was about to cry again. " Why don't we take a bath at the hot springs and talk some more." Sango stood up and through the jacket down where she was just sitting. " Sure, Shippo do want to come?" Shippo who had been ignored the whole entire time smiled and shook his head yes. " Great we have everything set, lets go." Sango walked over to the door and Kagome grabbed Shippo and they walked out the hut door. " Kirara, come on." Sango called her trusty friend as to say that if they spy on them, Kirara will catch them. " Shippo sure is lucky." Miroku said under his breathe, as the girls walked down to the hot springs.  
  
Kagome walked out of the hut first holding Shippo for support. She had stopped crying but the shiver was still there. She still didn't feel right. The evening's activity played over and over again in her mind threatening to kill her with pain. It was like someone was pushing the buttons to torture her for her actions. She already felt bad but now she was feeling even worse. "Everything will be ok Kagome, you'll see. Inu Yasha will calm down and so will his temper. You'll see, just wait a while." Shippo tried to comfort her but since he had no idea about what was going on it didn't help much. Sango had walked out of the hut only a minute later. " I told the guys the stay here and that I'd find out what was wrong with you just to shut them up. Come on lets go." Sango smiled and then grabbed her boomerang for protection. She ran up to Kagome and they began to walk to the hot springs.  
  
When they reached the hot springs they were fortunate to find it vacant. Shippo had already pulled off his clothes and was about to jump in. " Wait Shippo, where is your floatie? You don't want to have another experience like last time now do you?" Shippo ran back towards Kagome who was holding it out for him to take it. He slipped it over his head then ran over to the water and jumped in. Kagome and Sango got undressed behind the bushes then walked over to the water and slowly got in. Kagome sat back against the rock and closed her eyes. She then began to cry again. She slowly began to rub at her skin hoping that it would fall off. She felt dirty and yet clean at the same time. " Now will you tell me what went on earlier? Kirara's on guard and no one will be able to get close enough without her knowing." Kagome cleared her throat then wiped her eyes. " There's this guy at school, Hojo, and I've been seeing him whenever I have time, that's why I haven't been here as much. tonight was a friends party and I went with Hojo. I had too much to drink, but that's not true it was just a way for me to act like someone else. I lead Hojo up to one of the empty rooms. after he took me home. as he was kissing me goodnight Inu Yasha jumped out from the bushes and carried me off. You know the rest because you were there." Kagome looked down at her hands. " I would never have done it if I knew he did care about me. I was trying to move forward and forget about him." When she looked up she saw her best friend looking at her with a shock on her face full of amazement. If her mouth was open any wider then it would be able to eat her own head. " Please stop looking at me like that and say something." Kagome began to cry once more. " I don't know what to do anymore.I'm going crazy." "I don't know what you should do, it's not up to me. I'm ashamed of you or mad but you got to understand that this is kinda a lot to take in. but if I were you I'd pretend that nothing happened between you and Hojo. Another thing is to keep spending time with Hojo because your not sure if Inu Yasha really has feelings for you, he might just be acting protective over you like a sister. Be with Hojo. He's from your time and that's the time you really belong to. But be sure not to toy with them. Pretend that tonight after the party never happened." Kagome let her friends words go through her mind and then let them take affect on her.  
  
~*Back At The Hut With Inu Yasha and Miroku*~  
  
" Inu Yasha what is it? Miroku looked over to his friend who had his nose up sniffing the air, there was an unfamiliar sent but he could not tell if it was friend or foe. He then began to follow it and that's when he noticed the jacket laying on the floor. He picked it up and smelled it, it had more then one sent on it. There was Kagome's, then Hojo's then a sour kind of smell that he easily recognized as beer. "Feh!" He through the jacket towards Miroku and it hit him on the head with a thump. Miroku squealed in pain but when he looked down he saw a black square on the floor with flames on the front cover. "Is it on fire?" Miroku slowly put his hand to it to see if it was hot. He touched it really fast then pulled his hand away quickly. After knowing it was supposedly safe to touch he picked it up to examine it more closely. He saw that it opened only if you pulled the top tab up it would open, so he did. There were several small compartments; some had a lot of green papers with faces and numbers on them and other small hard rectangular shaped things. One of them had a picture of a guy on it smiling. When he looked through more of the compartments he found a bright colored plastic packet with a soft but hard circle in the package. As he looked at it with a funny look on his face wondering what in the hell it was he through it on the ground. Inu Yasha heard it fall on the floor so he turned around then he too became curious about what it was so he picked it up "latex " he read one of the words on the small packet. " I wonder what it means." Miroku looked up at Inu Yasha who was now studying the package. There was a small rip on one of the sides so he finished opening it. He took out the round thing that was inside and looked at it in his hands. Miroku took it from Inu Yasha to study it too. " It feels weird, like nothing I've never felt before."  
  
Unaware that Kagome and Sango were heading back to the hut Miroku started to unravel it. " it's very gooey." Inu Yasha stood there with his hands on his hips with his head cocked to one side. Miroku held the tip of it where there seemed to be a place to hold on to it. He held it up to the light the fire was giving off so both could see it. There was a blue tinge to it and it was odd shaped. Right then Sango, Shippo and Kagome entered the room. When Kagome walked into the hut and saw what Miroku was holding she nearly fainted. " Wha.where did you get th...that?" she pointed to the condom Miroku was holding. " Miroku looked down at it then back at Kagome. " I found it in this." He held up the black wallet. " That's Hojo's! How dare you go through it, it's not your property. How would you feel if someone didn't respect your property?" her anger flared up and she stomped over to Miroku and grabbed Hojo's wallet. Miroku tried to hand her the condom but she swatted it out of her face with her hand and it went flying into the fire, she then raced outside to the well got go home. Inu Yasha went after her.  
  
"Kagome please wait!" he yelled at her to stop. She did to his surprise. " What do you want Inu Yasha?" // Haven't you hurt me enough? Do you even know what it feels like to be alone? I used to be able to find a way to carry on but know I don't know any more. I thought that maybe you would help me but I'm afraid of you and my own shadow.// " I'm sorry that we upset you so much Kagome. Please forgive me?" he looked down at her. She gave him a fake smile. "I'm sorry too. And of course I forgive you. Really I'm not mad. I just don't feel well." She started to walk away not knowing what else to say. "Wait you forgot this." She turned around and saw that he had Hojo's jacket in his hand. She walked over to him and grabbed it slowly. "Thank you." She gave him another fake smile and kissed him on the cheek then ran off towards the well. He stood there staring after her with his hand still outstretched with a smile of shock and of happiness on his face. \\ Kagome I'm sorry for all of this pain you're going through and I wish that I could be there for you but I think that the best thing for me to do now is let you heal.\\ he then ran back to the hut to join his companions.  
  
(~`*D.G.:: should I end there? Or go on? Tell me, I'd love to hear from you! *`~) 


	5. Chapter 5

(D.G.: wow has it been long or what? I'm so sorri my fans, I'm sorri I abandoned this story. For the past years I have been lead astray and well it took an old friend to help me find my lost ways. Hope you like.)

Chapter 5: Unraveling

"Is it true? Kagome starred at her best friend in the eyes. As the words went through her head, her vision became blurry with tears of worry and helplessness. What was she going to do? She looked down at her dirty sneakers and started to trace the bathroom floor tile of her favorite burger joint. Wishing that she had never had considered to come along with her friends and had just stayed home in bed. "I knew it! But now what will you do? Have you told Hojo yet?" her friend put her hand on her shoulder to help sooth the girl and make her stop crying. "Rumi, God how can I live with myself? I'm only fifteen and I still have my whole life ahead of me… No I haven't told Hojo. I just found out a week ago. What am I going to do?" Kagome leaned against the bathroom wall for support but her strength gave out and she slid to the floor crying. She placed her arms over her knees and buried her head in her arms hopping to hide her shame. "Okay then, let's put our heads together and think up a plan. Have you thought about maybe giving it up, keeping it or having an abortion?" Her friend looked down at the top of her head and began to worry even more about the kind of state Kagome must be in. "What do you think you're going to do? Are you going to tell Hojo or wait until it's too late? I mean you know that you can't make any major decisions now because it's Hojo's too, but you need to think and let him know what you think…" she kneeled down next to her friend wanting to comfort her but she knew that there were no words to say that would help at that moment.

"You know Hojo isn't the type of person to run or say that it's not his. He'll stand by you because he loves you, hey might even want to marry you." Rumi stood up and walked over to the towel dispenser and pulled the lever twice then ripped the paper and walked over to the sink and ran the cold water, letting the water flow down the drain, after staring off into space for a while she stuck her hands in the water with the paper towel and was brought back to reality. She folded the paper towel after squeezing out most of the water and walked back over to Kagome's weak, frail body shaking in the corner on the cold tile floor. "Here put this on your forehead." She held the towel out to her friend who looked up with read swollen eyes. She took it and still sniffling leaned her head back against the wall. "Oh God what have I gotten myself into?" She pulled her hands to her face to cover her eyes. "Sssshhhhh!" Rumi crouched and pulled Kagome over to her. / God what am I going to do? I can't believe that this is happening to me. I always told myself that things like this would never happen to me and now look at what I've done. I've screwed my life up for sure now; all my hope, dreams and future are ruined! How will I tell mom… gramps…Hojo? Even worse… Inu Yasha/ they sat there for what seemed to be forever forgetting about time when someone walked into the bathroom.

The person spoke softly though it seemed to grow to a scream. "Kagome, you're going to be late." As she looked up to this person talking her vision was blurred and all the walls and floors began to fall away where she was greeted by her soft pillows and warm secure blankets… / A dream it was only a dream./ She sat up slowly and looked at her mother. "Not today mom, I don't feel up to being around people." Her mom sat down on the bed and tried to comfort her heart broken daughter. "Oh Kagome… on time your heart will mend. But until then don't let that ruin your life. If I hid away in my room after your father died I would never be able to the beautiful women you have grown up to be, nor witness the accomplishments that your younger brother has achieved." With that she stood up and left her daughter hiding under her covers with all her pain. The door closed softly and she pulled the covers up to her ears letting her dream and the fight she had with Inu Yasha replay in her mind. /Why cant I be as strong as you Inu Yasha? What can I do to mend things, how will I be able to men things? I don't know where to begin with anything… the more I think the more my head hurts./ She cried out in frustration and buried her face into her pillow as her sobbing shook her body until she drifted off to a troublesome sleep, tossing and turning.

#Dream Land#

"Inu Yasha!" a young girl tumbled forward as a figure with glowing red eyes ran towards her. She held her side and trembled in pain as the full extent of his blow hit her. /Would he actually kill me? Would he actually forget all of our memories and kill me with his own hands? That one thing he feared the most./ As she held onto her side with one hand she began to crawl backwards, but then an devilish grin spread across the demons face and she knew that she wouldn't get away. She gave up all hope of staying alive and gave into her weakness. Her memories of all the days they spent together, and every time he had come to her rescue were washed away as the tears began to spill out of her eyes fro she could no longer hold in the anguish. She was unable to do anything, if she thought saying 'SIT' would work she would have tried it but if she did and it worked then the moment he recovered she would have lost her life. There was no use; he wouldn't stop until she was dead. / but I have no other choice; I need to buy me some time to at least try and get away. It's my only hope if I wish to live./

She whipped the tears away from her eyes with the back of her bloody hand and stared up at the figure bathed in shadows. She cleared her throat, flexed her legs, and yelled as loud and as hard as she could. "SIT!" She shot up and began to run in the opposite direction as she heard the loud thud as his body hit the floor. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her but she wasn't able to get very far because she began loosing more as the wound opened more, the pain was becoming to intense for her to keep running. She was loosing her energy and even though the thought of being killed by the person she loved the most was the aura of her energy, it still began to drain from her trembling form. She let out a cry as she lost her balance and began to fall foreword. She landed hard on her side. She tried to get up but she didn't have enough strength to lift herself up. On her second try to get up the pain doubled so she started to crawl. When she reached the end of the forest she sat in the moonlight that held her spirit strong and unbreakable. She sat and waited for her final moments of life and gave into her pain. As she looked up into the sky filled with a thousand stars she began to search her soul for the answer to either save Inu Yasha and herself or let herself perish, for the pain was too much to handle… the pain of heartache, betrayal, and self loath.

'THUD! THUD! THUD!' the trees in front of the young girl began to fall over, which meant only one thing—he was getting closer. Her heart began to beat fast in her chest and her breath became rapid. Her eyes frantically searched the area in front of her but still she could not see him. Her eyes once again began to overflow with tears. She tried to wipe them away, but when she motioned her arm to move, her body shot full of pain. In stead she busied her eyes by looking down at the hem of her skirt, anything to occupy her mind from the coming danger. Her tears continued to flow down her cheeks then onto her skirt making it darker in one spot. How she wished she was home and out of harms way, but then again at home she would wish to be here. As she continued to look at her skirt the dark figure loomed above her breathing through fangs and growling at what she had done. As he brought his bloody claw towards her, she did not tremble; instead she looked up into his eyes waiting for her fate. He looked into her soul and yet he still had no remorse. He cracked his knuckles then threw his hand back ready to strike. He threw his are forward aiming for her throat. As he drew near she closed her eyes and prayed that it would all be over soon. She felt the sharp iron claws slash threw her skin and warm liquid flowed from the gap. She opened her eyes do that he was her last image, "I.nu..Ya.sha!" she muttered her last words as she closed her eyes.

#BACK TO REALITY#

"I.nu..Ya.sha!"

Kagome sat up in her bed tangled in her blankets and covered in sweat breathing hard. She grabbed her neck; even though she was awake and her nightmare was over she could still feel the pain from his claws. She began to cry once more, she hunched over and drew her knees to her chest to hide behind, one hand still on her neck, her pulse rapid under her touch. /why? Why would I have such a horrible dream? He would never do anything like that to me; he would never hurt me…would he? NO! That's not like him at all. I wonder what made him like that/ now I know for sure that I can't tell him about Hojo and me. He would never think likely of me again. He'd loath me for the rest of my life and then probably after that too. Oh god what can I do/ her sobs grew harder and the reality of her pain took its turn. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore and yet she still had tears to cry with.

OUTSIDE THE WINDOW

Inu Yasha sat on Kagome's roof, listening to her cry after she woke up from a bad dream where she kept speaking his name. When the smell of her tears finally grew too much he jumped in threw the window. Kagome looked up startled at the noise, "INU YASHA!" She attempted to jump up from her bed but was caught in her blankets, but before she was about to hit the floor Inu Yasha was there to catch her, as always. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest as he lifted her up and sat her on the bed next to him.

(D.G. hey wut you think? This is very revised… I was thinking of making Kagome pregnant for real in my story but I rethought it, so be happy, oh ant tell me wut you think, I'd like to hear. I wanna know if I still have it or if I've lost it. The next chapter is ready so let me know and any suggestions will be taken for account of, k…)


	6. Chapter 6

(D.G. I have been lost in a way that makes me hate writing so badly but instead I have a new light and can write my pain as Kagome's… I have seen more then ever and it stings badly…)

Kagome cried like there was nothing else to do but hold on for dear life, all the pain and suffering resurfaced and every bad and good time replayed behind her shut eyes fearing for what the future had in store for her. Inu Yasha held her close and never once let her think that he would leave her. He gave her the days she wanted but when that didn't seem to make her come back he came after her. Finding that she want alone in her room he stayed by the window seal and waited for his time to enter. When her mother left the room Inu Yasha could smell Kagome's salty tears and feared that he was the very cause, the one that made her heart break and her tears flow.

"oh Inu Yasha…" she sobbed continuously, even though she was so very tired she refused to sleep fearing that he would leave. Clinging to him so hard made it impossible for him to move. "Kagome, please stop crying. I hate to see you this way…" he couldn't finish telling her what he had on his mind because something he said made her even more frantic. / you will never know the pain I cause myself. You promise yourself to someone who is dead and no matter the situation you have sworn to follow her to the pits of hell. I waited so long for you and when I think I will scare you away I run in the opposite direction, wishing that it is my only escape to run to someone else. I think and dream of no one but you and when I begin to think I'm over you and even remotely begin to move on, you do something that makes me hate myself for not waiting just a little bit more or maybe if I had told you how I felt instead of picking a fight with you then maybe I could have saved myself from the pain that my heart causes me. There's this numbing that has slowly begun to devour my heart and with this I do not know if I will survive. It's my only solution to save myself. My hands are cold and I radiate my heat away from my body with my miko powers. Your touch is a fire that doesn't burn and I fear what I have done to myself./

As Inu Yasha lay next to Kagome he felt her go still and relax against him, her breathing slowed and her grip loosened. When he looked down to her the tears had ceased and her eyes fluttered open with a blank look. He wanted this pain that she felt gone but did not know what to do, "I'm so sorry Kagome, please forgive me." There was no response from the girl, and thinking that she was still mad at him he scooted himself down to be eye level with her. She didn't move at all or seem to notice a change in the air. Inu Yasha leaned in close and kissed her gently on the forehead, then braced himself for what Kagome might have one in response.

When I few seconds pass and there is nothing he opens his eyes and peer into Kagome's midnight blue eyes…and what he sees shocks him for there is no sign of life what so ever. He quickly sits up and cradles Kagome in his lap screaming out her name over and over again. He grabber her hand and was scared when he found it icy cold and lifeless. He shook her thinking that she was tricking him but when she remained still he threw her over his shoulder and ran out the window to the shrine where the hidden well was kept leaping into the world of his own to find Kaede, hopping that the priestess would know what to do once he got Kagome to her….

He leapt through the well and came out the other side where he was greeted by fresh air and his companions. They smiled to see kagome but had no time to say hello when Inu Yasha disappeared as soon as he appeared.

"Kagome Don't You Die On Me!" was all that was heard shouted through the trees as he vanished in the shadows of the treetops.

(D.G. evil and heartless… I know that's how I feel right now so well let me know what you think should happen next… input is always wanted. Short I know but hey I also gotta keep you on the edge of your seat.)


	7. Chapter 7

(D.G. haha… I'm finally back to get this on the road and try and get it done before I forget…)

Inu Yasha sat beside Kagome as she lay motionless in Kaede's hut while she tried to find what ailed Kagome so. Shippo was burring himself into Sango's chest fearing that they would loose Kagome to whatever battle she was fighting.

"She has placed a very strong barrier around herself, her aura is burning to the touch but her skin is as icy as could be. Her heart is doing all that it can to heal and save itself from all the pain inflicted from an unknown source that I can not name. I fear for the worse, I think that the very barrier that is made to keep out the pain is draining her life energy. The longer she remains this way… ye will have to burry yet another young maiden whom has stolen your heart, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha stilled, forgetting how to breathe while his grip tightened on Kagome's hand.

"Inu Yasha how can you just sit there and let Kagome die?" Shippo yelled as he swiped away his tears and turned from Sango's grasp. Shippo grew angry and feared that Inu Yasha would for sure hurt him for his words but remained in his stance, he would fight for that would hurt less and he could forget for even the smallest of moment that Kagome would die.

Sango, crying looked up from her lap towards Inu Yasha, whose face was shadowed and hidden by his hair. Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort. She didn't want to loose her best friend; she was so young and had her whole life ahead of her, just like it had been with Kohoku.

Inu Yasha looked to Kagome for words when things went wrong when no one was around but now he couldn't ask her for help, because now she was the one in danger.

/ she's dying because of me. I can't help her and I don't know what I can do to save her. I'll bear the shame of this night for the rest of my days if she does not live./ "oh Kagome… I'm so sorry." Inu Yasha stood up dropping her hand and walked out the door, his bangs covering his face with shadows.

As soon as the night air blew in his face he let he tear fall as he ran from the pain that tore at Kagome's heart.

Inu Yasha ran as fast as he could until he reached the God tree in his forest. Slowly walking up to the tree he placed his hand on the spot where he had been pinned for so long, laying in a dormant stage for 50 years. The pain from the first time he was killed by Kikyo rushed back as he began to think of him being responsible for what Kagome had done to herself.

'SMACK!' the tree made a load groan as Inu Yasha hit it with full force sending splinters all around the roots below him, using his heart which seemed to be breaking more and more. He balled his hands into fierce fists, clutching so hard that his nails broke skin. He covered his eyes with his long silver bangs and cried out I frustration, "KAGOME!" He used both of his hands to pound against the wood, smearing the bark with his blood and rested his head on his wrists.

He spun around where he smelled Kagome's sent of honey and raspberries. There was no one but the wind and his imagination working over time. He placed his back against the tree and slid down to sit on his butt.

/Oh Kagome, don't leave me… not now…/ his whisper to himself was like a scream in his head. He looked up to the sky and in the light of the full moon saw the pink flowers of the cherry blossom tree. Flashing back to a time where he and Kagome had a shared a special moment that was nothing but a shared dream…

The cherry blossoms glow,

Under the night

Of the full moon.

As I make a move,

To hold your hand,

You look into my eyes

I can see the world!

The fire flickers

And the water dances

The wind showers us

With the beautiful pink flowers

I rest my head

Upon your chest

You heart races

Our worlds

Blend and blur.

My eyes swim

With thoughts of us

Our future

Lay in the wind.

In the winds,

That has embraced us

I look at you once more

I shiver

From the look on your face

You look to me

Time freezes

Taking my chance

I lift myself to you

Place my hand on your cheek,

You still,

I loose my breath

Our lips meet

Our hearts beat,

Merged into one.

My promise is met,

My love made known.

A caress of bodies

A flow of energy

Sparks of life

Tension soars high above

Glows from heavenly eyes

Mask a precious smile.

A hold to reality

As you take me in your arms

Whispers of sweet tomorrows

Mingle in the air

Tingle my very being

With you I see

The future we embrace

Is as strong,

As the fore coming winds…

Inu Yasha looked up once again, the night had not changed. The time was still going on with what it usually did. Then there he felt it, another presence was near him, there was a hand on his shoulder and then as weight was set down more upon him, as if a figure was sitting, he looked over to his fight. There was a soft mist that occupied the area. "Kagome?" the wind sped up and the sent of honey and raspberries grew times ten. As he let a tear fall from his eye he felt a cold hand over his heart, as well as a spot on his chest and arm.

(D.G. Ha-ha! I have finally gotten someplace with this story. Oh and I think I need more reviews before I can finish this... it's just pouring out of me now from the pain that I have been inflicted with… so please let me know what you think…)


End file.
